Because I For You
by KENzeira
Summary: Dimata Hinata, Neji Hyuuga adalah sosok kuat yang selalu melindungi dirinya. Namun, di balik sosok kuat itu, Hinata tak mengetahui bahwa selama ini Neji menyimpan rapat-rapat rahasia tentang masalahnya. Masalah yang tak boleh diketahui oleh siapapun, termasuk Hinata. / LONG-ONESHOOT, my first fict NejiHina. Mind to RnR? :)


Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Because I For You © KENzeira

Warnings : NejiHina, 7,946 words, typo(s), OOC, aneh, delele

Genre : Angst and Romance

Rated : T

Current music : Aluto – Gomoji no Ito

Don't like, please don't read.

~ Happy Reading ~

…

04 Juli 2011

09:30

Hinata menghembuskan nafas yang tanpa disadari ditahannya sejak tadi. Gadis bersurai indigo itu melirik seseorang yang tengah menggenggam pergelangan tangannya, seseorang yang kerap kali membuat jantungnya berdegup kencang. Terlihat jelaslah rona kemerahan yang menghiasi pipi Hinata ketika matanya bersibobrok dengan mata biru yang indah. Selama sepersekian detik mereka saling memandang sebelum Hinata memalingkan wajahnya yang sudah semerah udang rebus.

"Na-Naruto-_kun_,"

"Ayolah Hinata, kau pasti mau menerima tawaranku 'kan?" kata Naruto –laki-laki yang menggenggam pergelangan tangan Hinata– dengan memasang wajah layaknya anak anjing yang minta diberi makanan.

"A-aku, aku…," rasanya kegagapan Hinata semakin menjadi-jadi kala seseorang yang lain menghampirinya dengan wajah datarnya seperti biasa dan langsung –

Bletak!

"Aduhhh!"

–menjitak kepala berambut kuning disebelahnya, Naruto Uzumaki.

"KENAPA KAU MENJITAK KEPALAKU? Eh…, Ne-neji?" Naruto yang amarahnya meluap-luap tidak terima atas jitakan yang mendarat dikepalanya langsung pias, mendapati Neji lah yang menjitak kepalanya.

"Hinata tidak menerima tawaranmu," kata Neji tanpa meminta maaf atas apa yang barusan dilakukannya pada Naruto, Neji langsung menyambar tangan Hinata dan menariknya pergi. "Ayo kita pergi, Hinata."

Hinata yang malang hanya menuruti perintah Neji yang tak lain adalah sepupu yang beberapa tahun lalu diangkat menjadi anak ayahnya. Hinata tak mengerti kenapa _Nii-san_nya ini selalu saja hadir saat Hinata tengah dekat dengan Naruto, dan ujung-ujungnya selalu seperti ini. Ditarik menjauh.

Hinata menatap keatas pintu dengan papan XI-7 yang terpampang diatasnya. (Lagi-lagi) Neji menyeretnya ke kelas Hinata, setelah ini pasti Neji akan berkata –

"Kau tetap disini, dan jangan membantah."

"_N-nii-san_," Hinata susah payah menyuarakan apa yang ingin dikatakannya supaya tidak gagap, tapi sepertinya usahanya sia-sia. Neji yang hendak meninggalkan Hinata di dalam kelasnya pun menoleh dengan memasang wajah yang seolah-olah berkata 'Apa?'. Hinata melirik ke kiri dan ke kanan dan mendapati tatapan aneh dari teman-temannya. "A-aku…,"

"Jangan katakan kau akan menerima tawaran Naruto untuk bergabung dalam kelompok panjat tebing, Hinata." Neji menyela Hinata yang hendak menyuarakan maksudnya yang langsung tertangkap oleh Neji.

"Ke-kenapa?"

Neji memandang Hinata dari bawah sampai atas, kemudian mata yang sejenis itu saling memandang. "Kau lemah," jawab Neji membuat Hinata terbelalak. Mau tak mau membuat Hinata mati-matian menahan untuk tidak menangis saat itu juga. Neji yang menyadari perubahan raut muka Hinata hanya terdiam memandang Hinata dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Setelah itu Neji berlalu meninggalkan kelas Hinata.

o-o-o-o-o

Laki-laki dengan postur yang terbilang tinggi itu menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan. Ia tak henti-hentinya mendengar teriakan-teriakan heroik dari teman yang ada disampingnya yang selalu saja berceloteh tentang 'Semangat Muda'. Laki-laki itu mulai risih ketika tangan jahil temannya menggeplak bahu kirinya.

"Hey, Neji, kenapa wajahmu ditekuk seperti itu? Di usia kita yang sekarang seharusnya menjadikan kita remaja yang penuh semangat!" cerocos Lee –teman yang ada disamping Neji– mau tak mau membuat Neji mendengus sebal.

"…"

Plak

(Lagi-lagi) Lee menggeplak bahu Neji, kali ini lebih keras. Siapa suruh diam seperti itu sementara Lee bercerocos berniat baik dengan menanamkan semangat mudanya. Tapi sepertinya Neji tidak mengindahkan celotehan teman disampingnya itu.

Plak

"Diamlah! Dasar cerewet!" kali ini Neji mulai kesal ketika untuk ketiga kalinya Lee menggeplak bahu Neji. Lee terdiam beberapa saat sebelum kemudian mendengus.

"Menyebalkan," gumam Lee dengan wajah yang sama ditekuknya dengan Neji. Tapi wajah Lee seketika berubah saat mendapati Tenten berjalan ke arahnya. Wajah Lee menjadi cerah dan Neji bisa menangkap ada aura _pink_ yang mengoar dari tubuh Lee.

"Cih,"

Lee mengernyit mendapati Tenten justru berhadapan dengan meja Neji. Tiba-tiba saja Tenten menggebrak meja Neji sehingga dapat dipastikan laki-laki itu hampir terjungkal dari kursinya.

"Kau!" cetus Tenten sambil menunjuk-nunjuk hidung Neji. Neji melongo dan Lee menganga. "Kenapa kau melarang adikmu untuk ikut kelompok panjat tebing, hah?"

Neji menghembuskan nafas bosan. "Jadi, si Naruto itu mengadu padamu?"

"Ya! Dan aku sebagai ketua tentu sangat marah!" ujar Tenten sambil bertolak pinggang. Neji mendengus.

"Kenapa kau harus marah? Hinata itu adikku, dan aku berhak menjaganya. Lagipula apa bagusnya olahraga _ekstrem_ seperti panjat tebing itu?"

Tenten menggeram kesal. "Justru karena kau kakaknya lah aku marah! Kau bertingkah seolah-olah Hinata itu boneka yang bisa kau atur seenakmu! Kau pikir Hinata itu milikmu, hah? Kalaupun kau berniat menjaganya, kenapa kau diam saja ketika Hanabi di _bully _oleh teman-teman SMP nya! Hanabi juga adikmu kan? Asal kau tahu saja, kau itu bukan kakak kandung Hinata!"

Neji terdiam. Lebih tepatnya terdesak. Ia memang bukan kakak kandung Hinata, tapi selama ini Neji selalu berusaha menjadi kakak yang baik bagi Hinata. Dan bagaimana pula gadis bercepol dua ini bisa tahu gerak-geriknya? Bahkan saat Neji tak berniat membantu Hanabi yang tengah di _bully_ oleh teman-teman SMP nya. Neji tentu memiliki alasan tersendiri kenapa ia bisa melakukan hal itu. Hanya saja, tak boleh ada yang tahu alasannya selain dirinya sendiri.

"Cih, kau cerewet sekali. Baiklah, aku akan menggantikan Hinata." Kata Neji akhirnya meski ia sendiri tidak yakin apa ide gilanya itu bagus atau tidak.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tenten tak mengerti.

"Aku akan ikut dalam kelompok panjat tebing." Ujar Neji membuat Tenten melongo. Neji berdiri dari duduknya kemudian melangkah keluar kelas. Bukannya Tenten tidak suka, hanya saja seorang Neji yang bahkan tak pernah terlihat berolahraga tiba-tiba ikut panjat tebing? Tenten tahu persis bagaimana Neji, ia tahu alasan kenapa Neji kerap kali absen ketika pelajaran olahraga berlangsung. Tenten tahu alasan Neji.

o-o-o-o-o

"Hinata, kenapa kau melamun saja?" kata Sakura – teman sekelas Hinata.

"A-aku tidak melamun." Jawab Hinata sambil berusaha bersikap seperti biasa. Sakura menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Ah, seandainya Neji-_san_ tidak bersikap dingin." Gumam Sakura membuat Hinata memberikan tatapan tak mengerti pada teman disebelahnya itu.

"Me-memangnya kenapa?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya menyayangkan saja, padahal paras Neji-_san_ itu pahatan Tuhan yang paling indah, menurutku. Hanya saja ia selalu bersikap seolah tak membutuhkan perempuan." Tutur Sakura. Hinata tersenyum sekilas.

"Ya, me-menurutku juga begitu. Ja-jadi, kau menyukai kakakku?"

"Memangnya terlihat jelas ya? Padahal aku mati-matian menyembunyikannya." Celetuk Sakura, Hinata tersenyum lagi saat mendapati rona kemerahan dipipi Sakura. Hinata yang asik memandangi Sakura yang _blushing_ langsung menyadari perubahan di raut muka Sakura. Tiba-tiba saja mata Sakura terbelalak dan pipinya semakin merona. Dan Hinata mengikuti arah pandangan Sakura.

Sepupunya, ralat kakaknya – Neji – sedang berjalan ke arah tempat Hinata dan Sakura duduk.

"Hinata, apa kau lapar?" tanya Neji saat telah berhadapan dengan Hinata. Belum sempat Hinata menjawab, Neji malah menyela. "Kalau begitu, ayo kita ke kantin."

o-o-o-o-o

"_Nii-san_, k-kau tak perlu melakukan ini," kata Hinata saat jemarinya digenggam erat oleh Neji. Sekilas Neji terdiam memandangi Hinata yang tengah menundukan kepalanya.

Laki-laki bersurai panjang itu sama sekali tidak keberatan meski dirinya dan Hinata menjadi pusat perhatian dikantin sekolahnya. Neji sudah terbiasa dengan pemandangan ini, pemandangan orang-orang yang memandang dirinya dengan tatapan kagum, sedangkan pandangan mengejek tertuju pada Hinata. Entah apa yang mereka pikirkan sampai-sampai mereka seolah sangat senang jika bisa mem_bully_ Hinata. Tapi tentu saja selama ada Neji disampingnya, Hinata akan baik-baik saja.

Mendadak Neji teringat ketika ia melihat Hinata yang kakinya tengah dijegal oleh sekelompok orang sehingga membuat Hinata terjatuh. Kejadian itu berlangsung di kantin. Neji terlambat tapi itu tidak masalah. Setidaknya waktu itu Neji menyerang sekelompok orang itu secara membabi buta, dan dapat dipastikan salah satu tulang mereka patah. Dan sejak insiden itu, tak ada lagi yang berani mem_bully_ Hinata selama Neji disampingnya.

"Sudahlah, tidak apa-apa." Kata Neji kemudian melangkah menuju salah satu meja yang kosong. Neji duduk berhadapan dengan Hinata. Hinata hanya menundukkan kepalanya, tak berani memandang laki-laki yang kini tengah memandangnya.

Gadis yang memiliki mata sewarna mutiara itu hanya memesan air putih saat Ayame –anak penjaga kantin– menawarinya ramen. Demikian pula Neji, ia bahkan sama sekali tak memesan makanan atau minuman. Sejujurnya Neji hanya ingin bersama Hinata. Neji hanya ingin kembali merasakan gemuruh dalam dadanya ketika ia bersama Hinata. Gemuruh yang kadang jika dipikirkan akan sangat menyiksa.

Hinata, sepolos apapun dirinya, ia tetap tahu pandangan Neji padanya berbeda saat Neji memandang Hanabi, adik Hinata. Seperti ada aura hangat yang menguar dari kedua mata laki-laki didepannya itu, seolah-olah ia hanya ingin menumpahkan segala rasa hangat itu hanya pada Hinata. Kasih sayang yang hangat. Sejujurnya, entah sejak kapan Hinata mulai senang jika memikirkan bahwa Neji cemburu pada Naruto yang _notabene_ menyukai Hinata. Biasanya Hinata akan sangat senang jika memikirkan Naruto yang balik menyukainya, hanya saja perasaan itu tiba-tiba menguap ketika Neji selalu menghalangi kedekatan Hinata dan Naruto. Bukan karena Hinata bosan, hanya saja ketika bersama Neji, Hinata merasa jauh lebih nyaman jika dibandingkan ketika ia bersama Naruto.

Meskipun ia tahu, ia tak boleh memiliki rasa yang sama seperti saat ia menyukai Naruto. Ia tak boleh menyukai Neji, karena Neji adalah orang yang selama ini tinggal bersamanya, karena Neji adalah sepupunya, karena Neji adalah kakaknya, kakak angkatnya.

.

.

.

Neji merebahkan tubuhnya dikasur. Malam ini hujan cukup lebat membuat beberapa suara gemuruh dilangit yang menghitam. Ia menatap langit-langit kamarnya yang didominasi oleh warna putih. Rasa perih kembali menjalari tubuhnya kala ia mengingat Hizashi, mendiang ayahnya. Ia belum mengerti ketika ayahnya hanya bisa terbaring dengan mata tertutup diantara ruang-ruang yang didominasi dengan warna putih, ruang yang menguarkan bau obat-obatan. Neji terlalu kecil untuk mengerti arti tangisan orang-orang disekelilingnya termasuk ayah Hinata. Neji kecil hanya berpikir bahwa ayahnya tertidur dan esok pasti terbangun.

Tapi pemikiran itu luntur ketika keesokan harinya Neji mendapati ayahnya yang telah dikremasi dan siap untuk kembali menjadi bentuk semulanya, menyatu dengan tanah dan akan menjadi tanah. Sejak saat itu Neji baru menyadari bahwa ayahnya takkan kembali, ayahnya telah tidur selamanya. Dan tiga hari setelah pemakaman itu, Neji baru mengeluarkan air matanya. Ia telah kehilangan ayahnya, satu-satunya orang yang berharga dalam hidupnya setelah kematian ibunya yang ia sendiri tidak tahu rupanya. Ia kehilangan penyemangat hidupnya, ayahnya yang kerap kali mengajarkan Neji untuk menjadi orang yang berguna bagi sesamanya, ayahnya yang mengajarkan Neji untuk tidak mengeluh ketika ia tak dapat merasakan kasih sayang dari seorang perempuan yang seharusnya ia panggil ibu. Neji kecil yang dekat dengan ayah yang sangat menyayanginya, justru harus kembali merasakan kekurangan kasih sayang dari seorang laki-laki yang ia panggil ayah. Ia sendirian, memeluk lututnya erat-erat sambil tak hentinya mengeluarkan bulir air mata. Ayahnya ikut bersama ibunya, meninggalkannya.

Sampai suatu ketika Neji mendapati dirinya sendiri tengah terbaring dirumah seseorang yang dikenalnya. Rumah paman Hiashi yang tak lain adalah saudara kembar ayahnya. Dan sejak saat itu ia tinggal bersama keluarga paman Hiashi, bersama Hinata dan juga Hanabi. Selang beberapa tahun, akhirnya paman Hiashi mengangkat Neji sebagai anaknya.

Neji mengeluarkan obat dari dalam laci disebelah tempat tidurnya. Obat yang akan membuatnya terlelap. Neji bukan orang yang mudah tidur meski jam di dindingnya tengah menunjukkan pukul satu dini hari. Neji memasukkan satu butir kedalam mulutnya kemudian ia meraih gelas berisi air putih dimejanya untuk mendorong obat tersebut masuk kedalam lambungnya. Dan setelah itu ia mendapati Hinata yang tengah memandangnya di ambang pintu kamarnya.

"Hinata?"

"Obat apa itu, _Nii-san_?" tanya Hinata masih tetap dalam posisinya tanpa melangkah mendekati Neji. Sekilas Neji melihat kekhawatiran dalam raut muka Hinata.

"Obat tidur, aku tidak bisa tidur." Jawab Neji. Hinata hanya diam, untuk sekali ini saja, ia ingin memandangi wajah kakaknya tanpa rasa canggung, untuk sekali ini saja, ia ingin menikmati pahatan Tuhan yang indah itu.

"…"

"Kenapa kau belum tidur, Hinata?" Neji membuyarkan lamunan Hinata, gadis cantik itu memalingkan wajahnya yang mulai merona.

"A-aku juga tidak bisa tidur. H-hujan sangat lebat…, membuatku sulit untuk tidur." Tutur Hinata, Hinata bisa melihat Neji yang tersenyum sekilas ke arahnya.

"Kemarilah, aku tahu kau takut petir." Kata Neji, Hinata memberanikan diri melangkah menuju laki-laki itu sampai akhirnya ia duduk disampingnya. Neji memandang wajah Hinata sekilas kemudian tangannya mengelus rambut Hinata dengan lembut.

"A-aku takut jika aku s-sendiri," kata Hinata, Neji tak menghentikan aktivitasnya mengelus surai panjang milik Hinata sambil mendengarkan penuturan Hinata. "Ta-tapi, aku tidak takut jika aku…, be-bersama _Nii-san_." Sambung Hinata. Neji sedikit tercengang mendengarnya, tapi kemudian ia memasang senyum yang sangat jarang ditampilkannya itu.

"Kau tak perlu takut ketika kau sendiri, nyatanya aku selalu bersamamu. Sebagai kakak yang baik, aku akan melindungimu dan juga menyayangimu." Ujar Neji lembut, dengan penuh keberanian Neji menempelkan bibirnya di kening Hinata seolah memberi bukti bahwa Neji menyayangi Hinata selayaknya seorang kakak, meski hatinya berontak menyangkal gagasan itu. "Jangan berpikir kau hanya sendiri di dunia ini, aku akan menemanimu, menghapus air matamu."

"_N-nii-san_, i-itu kan kata-kataku," kata Hinata, wajahnya semakin bersemu merah ketika ia ingat pernah mengatakan kalimat itu pada Neji dulu. Bagaimana ia bisa lupa kalau kejadian itu adalah kejadian yang menurutnya bersejarah, kejadian yang mengubah Neji menjadi laki-laki yang kuat dan tidak pernah lagi menampakkan air matanya.

"Aku tak menyangka kau masih ingat, padahal sudah sebelas tahun yang lalu." Tutur Neji, Hinata mencoba memasang senyum termanisnya.

Keduanya kini tengah menerawang menjelajahi masalalu dalam pikirannya masing-masing. Saat dimana ketika Neji tak bisa menghentikan air matanya yang terus saja membasahi pipinya. Dimalam yang hujan dibulan september, sebelas tahun yang lalu, ketika Neji kecil yang masih berusia 6 tahun terduduk disudut kamar dengan memeluk kedua lututnya. Neji kecil yang merindukan kasih sayang ayahnya, Neji kecil yang merasa kesepian karena sendirian. Dan pada saat itulah Hinata datang dan mengelus surai panjang milik Neji.

"_N-nii-san_, jangan berpikir kau hanya sendiri di dunia ini, a-aku akan menemanimu, menghapus air matamu." Tutur Hinata kecil yang seolah memiliki pemikiran lebih dewasa dari Neji yang _notabene_ usianya satu tahun diatas Hinata. Jemari kecil Hinata mengusap pipi yang waktu itu masih menjadi sepupunya dengan lembut sehingga membuat air mata Neji terhenti seketika. Neji kecil menatap Hinata dengan mata yang sembab selayaknya orang yang habis menangis.

"Kau janji?" ujar Neji sambil menyodorkan jari kelingkingnya pada Hinata.

Hinata tersenyum dan menggangguk mantap. "Ya, aku janji akan selalu bersama _Nii-san." _Ucap Hinata lalu menyambut jari kelingkin Neji dengan jari kelingking Hinata. Selama sepersekian detik jari itu saling bertautan sampai Hinata dengan konyolnya mencium pipi Neji.

Neji tertawa kecil mengingat bagaimana wajahnya waktu Hinata menciumnya, pasti sangat merah, jauh lebih merah dari tomat mungkin.

"K-kenapa _nii-san_ tertawa?"

"Tidak apa-apa, aku hanya ingat ketika kau mencium pipiku." Ujar Neji, Hinata langsung _blushing_ tingkat akut. Hinata ingat bagian itu, setelah ia mencium Neji, Hinata justru malah melarikan diri dan disambung dengan aksi kejar-kejaran Hinata dan Neji, khas anak kecil.

Sejak saat itulah, kata-kata mendiang ayahnya langsung meresap pada Neji.

"_Kau harus melindungi orang yang kau sayangi, Neji. Meski dengan mempertaruhkan nyawamu sendiri."_

Kata-kata itu kembali terngiang ditelinga laki-laki bersurai panjang itu. Sejak kejadian sebelas tahun yang lalu, ia meyakini bahwa dirinya menyayangi Hinata, dan begitupun sebaliknya. Hingga sampai saat ini. Dan Neji akan terus melindungi Hinata, akan terus melindungi perempuan yang disayanginya, meski dengan mengorbankan nyawanya sendiri.

"Sekarang tidurlah," kata Neji membuyarkan lamunan Hinata. Neji menepuk-nepukkan pahanya isyarat agar Hinata tidur dengan kepala bersandarkan pada paha Neji. Hinata tak banyak bicara dan gadis cantik itu langsung menuruti perintah kakak sepupunya. Gadis bersurai indigo itu membaringkan tubuhnya dan kepalanya bersandar pada paha Neji. Hinata memejamkan matanya dan merasakan tangan besar yang mengelus rambutnya dengan lembut.

o-o-o-o-o

Hinata menyembunyikan tubuhnya dibalik tembok dikoridor sekolah, sesekali matanya mengintip ke arah seseorang yang semalam tidur bersamanya. Meski pagi-paginya Hinata mendapati dirinya sendiri tengah tertidur dikamarnya, tapi Hinata yakin itu bukanlah mimpi. Pasti Neji memindahkan Hinata ke kamarnya. Pasti.

Sosok laki-laki jangkung itu tengah mengobrol dengan temannya yang beralis tebal. Sesekali temannya itu menepuk-nepuk bahu Neji dan tertawa. Hinata tak bisa menangkap pembicaraan mereka, tapi Hinata tersenyum mendapati raut wajah Neji yang terlihat bersinar dimatanya, seolah ada kekuatan yang membuat laki-laki itu bersemangat menjalani harinya. Dan Hinata sangat senang memikirkan hal itu.

Pluk!

Sebuah tangan besar mendarat dipuncak kepala Hinata dan mengusapnya perlahan. Hinata menoleh ke arah orang yang berani menyentuh kepalanya.

"Na-naruto-_kun_?" Hinata merasa kaget mendapati Naruto dibelakangnya, Naruto tidak menatap Hinata, mata _blue sapphire_ yang indah itu justru memandang ke arah yang barusan tengah dipandang Hinata, ke arah Neji dan Lee.

"Kau memperhatikan si alis tebal itu?" tanya Naruto.

"Bukan!" tukas Hinata cepat membuat mata biru Naruto beralih ke arah mata Hinata. Naruto tersenyum penuh arti. Pemandangan yang jarang diperlihatkan Hinata ketika tiba-tiba kegugupannya menghilang.

"Aneh sekali," ujar Naruto kemudian ia mengusap-ngusap dagunya. "Aku tak menyangka kakakmu akan ikut dalam kelompok panjat tebing demi menggantikan dirimu." Sambung Naruto keluar dari jalur pembicaraan. Hinata mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Me-menggantikanku?"

Naruto mengangguk. "Ya, Tenten sendiri yang bilang padaku. Entahlah, kurasa aku mulai sependapat dengan Tenten kalau Neji itu terlalu _overprotektif_ pada adiknya sendiri. Kau tahu Hinata, Neji seolah mengambil lahan kebebasanmu. Meski Tenten bilang bahwa alasan Neji menggantikanmu semata-mata karena Neji ingin melindungimu, ia berpendapat bahwa panjat tebing adalah olahraga yang berbahaya untukmu."

"Ta-tapi…, aku sama sekali tidak keberatan." Tutur Hinata, Naruto memasang telinganya mencoba mendengarkan penjelasan yang mungkin akan keluar lagi dari mulut Hinata. Nyatanya setelah berkata seperti itu, Hinata tak berniat melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak keberatan?" Naruto mulai penasaran karena Hinata benar-benar tak berniat melanjutkan kalimatnya. Hinata menundukkan kepalanya dan menggeleng pelan.

"A-aku tidak tahu," balas Hinata kemudian ia berlari meninggalkan Naruto yang memasang wajah bingung. Naruto menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal dan matanya tak beralih dari Hinata yang semakin menjauh darinya.

Tanpa Naruto sadari ada sepasang mata yang sendari tadi memperhatikannya. Sepasang mata milik Hyuuga Neji. Pandangan Neji beralih pada Lee ketika Lee menepuk bahunya karena kesal kata-katanya tidak didengar oleh Neji.

"Kau dengar tidak apa yang barusan kukatakan?"

"Tidak," jawab Neji lempeng membuat Lee merasa terjungkal bermil-mil.

"Astagaaa, dengar aku baik-baik Hyuuga Neji," kata Lee mencoba mengulang apa yang barusan dikatakannya. Neji terdiam sambil mendengar kalimat-kalimat yang dianggapnya konyol yang keluar dari mulut Lee. Laki-laki beralis tebal itu menghela nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya perlahan. "Aku rasa Tenten menyukaimu."

Konyol.

Itulah yang dipikirkan Neji saat mendengar kalimat terakhir Lee. Mana mungkin Tenten yang _notabene_ tomboy dan sering membentaknya dengan kasar justru menyukainya? Bukankah itu konyol? Lagipula, bukankah selama ini Lee menyukai Tenten? Kenapa tiba-tiba Lee berkata bahwa Tenten menyukai Neji?

Laki-laki jangkung itu mendesah pelan, kemudian ia melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Lee. Lee mencoba mengejar Neji dengan menyamai langkahnya hingga kemudian Lee berceletuk tentang apa yang selama ini tidak terpikirkan oleh Neji.

"Aku tahu Tenten selalu menguntitmu, bagaimana Tenten bisa tahu ketika kau tidak menolong Hanabi yang tengah di_bully_ oleh teman-teman SMP nya? Jawabannya adalah karena Tenten pasti menguntitmu!"

Neji langsung terdiam. Tenten menguntit dirinya? Meski kalau dipikir-pikir itu tidak mungkin, tapi bagaimana bisa Tenten tahu soal itu? Bisa saja gadis itu tak sengaja melihat Neji kan? Kalau Tenten melihat Neji waktu itu, pasti Tenten tahu alasannya tidak menolong Hanabi. Pasti Tenten tahu kalau Neji sedang…

Plak!

Untuk kesekian kalinya Lee menepuk bahu Neji, membuyarkan lamunan yang tengah Neji pikirkan. Si alis tebal ini, apa tidak bisa tidak menggunakan tangannya untuk mendapat perhatian? Neji mendengus dan (terpaksa) kembali mendengar Lee berceloteh tantang hal-hal yang menurutnya aneh.

o-o-o-o-o

"Katakan kau tidak menyukaiku." Kata Neji datar membuat Tenten melongo.

"Apa maksudmu? Jadi, kau menyeretku ke tempat sepi ini hanya untuk mengatakan bahwa aku tidak menyukaimu?" kata Tenten dengan wajah yang terheran-heran. Bagaimana tidak? Seorang Hyuuga Neji menyeretnya yang tengah duduk santai dikelasnya ke taman belakang sekolah!

"Ya, dan katakan kau tidak menguntitku." Balas Neji dengan nada yang masih datar.

"Tentu saja aku tidak menguntitmu!" Tenten mulai terpancing emosinya dan melangkah meninggalkan Neji, tapi Neji menahan pergelangan tangan Tenten. "Ne-Neji, lepaskan!"

"Katakan kau tidak tahu apa-apa tentang masalahku!" kali ini nada Neji lebih meninggi membuat Tenten terperanjat kaget. Tenten tetap berusaha melepas genggaman Neji dipergelangan tangannya, tapi sekuat apapun usahanya, tenaga Neji lebih besar darinya.

"Tapi aku terlanjur tahu." Lirih Tenten membuat Neji terperangah. Bukan karena nada bicara Tenten yang berubah melembut, tapi karena kalimat yang baru saja Tenten katakan. Tenten sudah tahu masalah Neji. Genggaman Neji melonggar membuat Tenten dengan mudah melepas tangannya dari genggaman Neji.

"Seberapa banyak kau tahu masalahku?"

"Aku tahu semuanya. Semuanya! Dan orang yang diam-diam bersamamu itu adalah aku! Aku melihatmu dengan jelas!" cetus Tenten. Tenten mengusap kedua pelupuk matanya yang mulai berair, membuat Neji semakin terperangah dan bingung. "Aku bahkan tak menyangka akan menangis karenamu. Aku bingung dan…, entahlah, aku mulai merasa bertanggung jawab atas apa yang menimpa dirimu. Tapi, aku sama sekali tidak menyesal saat itu."

Tanpa diduga, Neji memeluk Tenten, membuat Tenten merasakan sesak dalam dadanya. Bukan karena pelukan laki-laki itu, tapi karena perasaannya terhadap Neji yang selama ini ia sembunyikan.

"Berjanjilah, kau takkan membocorkan masalahku pada siapapun, apalagi Hinata." Ujar Neji kemudian melepas pelukannya. Tenten berpikir sejenak sebelum akhirnya ia mengangguk pasrah. "Aku tak ingin Hinata terluka mendengarnya karena aku – "

"Menyukai Hinata." Potong Tenten. Neji terdiam, bagaimana bisa gadis didepannya itu tahu?

"Ya, aku menyukainya bukan sebagai adik, tapi sebagai perempuan. Aku menyukai Hinata, bahkan mungkin lebih dari kata suka." Tutur Neji membuat beberapa gores luka dihati Tenten. Gadis tomboy itu mencoba bersikap biasa dengan mengabaikan rasa sakitnya.

"Kau tenang saja, aku takkan membocorkannya."

.

.

.

Suatu sore…

Tenten tengah memasang tali pengaman ditubuhnya, sesekali ia melihat sekeliling lapangan _outdoor_ tempatnya latihan panjat tebing tersebut. Bukan sebuah tebing sungguhan, tebing yang menjulang cukup tinggi itu sengaja diciptakan manusia untuk mereka yang memiliki kegemaran memanjat tebing.

"Mana Neji? Tenten, bukankah kau bilang ia ikut panjat tebing?" tanya Kiba, salah satu anggota panjat tebing. Tenten mengangkat bahu isyarat kalau ia tidak tahu, kemudian gadis bercepol dua itupun mulai memanjat. Kiba mendengus sambil mengusap-ngusap Akamaru, anjing besar yang selalu dibawanya.

"Hoi!" seru Naruto dari kejauhan sambil menenteng tiga botol air mineral, satu di tangan kirinya, satu lagi di tangan kanannya, dan terakhir diketiaknya. Setelah berhadapan dengan Kiba, laki-laki berambut kuning itu memberikan satu botol air mineralnya pada Kiba. Kiba menerimanya karena yang diberikan Naruto bukan air mineral yang disisipkan diketiaknya.

Latihan berlangsung selama hampir dua jam. Yang hadir saat itu hanya tiga orang, karena awalnya kelompok panjat tebingpun memang beranggotakan tiga orang. Sangat jarang mendapatkan orang yang gemar memanjat tebing, entahlah, mungkin mereka pikir panjat tebing bukan olahraga yang menarik. Tapi menurut Tenten, panjat tebing adalah olahraga yang lumayan memacu adrenalin. Dia berpendapat 'lumayan' karena dia memang sudah terbiasa.

Sampai latihanpun selesai, Hyuuga Neji tak menampakkan batang hidungnya.

o-o-o-o-o

Laki-laki bersurai panjang itu menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sandaran kursi dapur. Neji memandang Hinata yang tengah memasak sesuatu untuk makan malam. Tangan kanan Neji memegang dadanya, rasa sakit itu kembali menyerangnya. Rasa sakit yang sering timbul jika ia sedang bersama Hinata. Detak jantung Neji yang menjadi tidak beraturan membuat kepalanya terasa pusing. Tapi, bagaimanapun rasa sakitnya, ia tetap ingin dekat dengan Hinata.

Neji menatap arloji ditangan kirinya, sudah pukul 18:30 rupanya. Berarti latihan panjat tebing itu sudah berakhir setengah jam yang lalu. Neji bukannya tidak ingat, ia sengaja tidak datang. Laki-laki itu sama sekali tak berminat ikut olahraga panjat tebing. Ia tak habis pikir, bagaimana bisa Hinata yang _notabene_ pemalu dan pendiam itu hendak menerima tawaran Naruto? Apa karena ada Naruto? Entahlah, Neji tak mau memikirkan itu.

"_Nii-san_, k-kenapa? W-wajahmu sangat pucat." Ujar Hinata membuyarkan lamunan Neji.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku hanya lelah."

"K-kalau begitu…, setelah makan malam, s-sebaiknya _nii-san_ tidur."

"Hn,"

.

.

.

Laki-laki bermata sewarna mutiara itu mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, lampu yang tepat di atas tempatnya terbaring membuat matanya silau. Setelah berhasil menemukan kembali pengelihatannya, ia baru sadar bahwa ditangan kirinya terdapat jarum disertai selang infus yang terhubung pada cairan dalam plastik yang tergantung, dan ia juga baru sadar kalau ini bukanlah kamarnya. Kamar ini didominasi warna putih, tapi tentu saja jika ini kamarnya Neji akan mengenalinya, dan juga bau obat-obatan. Tak salah lagi, ini adalah Rumah Sakit.

"Kau sudah sadar rupanya, Neji."

Merasa ada yang berbicara padanya, Neji menoleh ke arah sumber suara, ke arah pintu. "_Ojisan_," gumamnya.

"Kau cukup rapi menyembunyikan semua ini dariku, tapi sayang sekali, aku sudah tahu." Kata Hiashi sambil melangkah mendekati ranjang tempat Neji terbaring. Laki-laki yang semakin hari semakin terlihat kurus itu hanya menelan ludahnya, ia tak menyangka Hiashi akan mengetahuinya, mengetahui masalahnya, masalah sakit yang selama ini di deritanya.

"Bagaimana –"

"Kau tak sadarkan diri setelah selesai makan malam. Kau tidur cukup panjang." Hiashi menyela, Neji membelalakkan matanya. Berarti Hinata sudah tahu semuanya, sia-sia selama ini ia menyembunyikannya. "Kenapa kau menyembunyikan ini dariku, Neji? Walau bagaimanapun, kau sudah seperti anak kandungku, sudah menjadi kakak bagi Hinata dan Hanabi."

"I-itu, aku…, aku tak ingin dianggap lemah."

Mendengar jawaban anak dari mendiang saudara kembarnya, Hiashi membulatkan matanya. Kaget. Hanya itukah?

"Neji, aku tak pernah menganggapmu lemah, bahkan setelah aku tahu penyakit apa yang kau derita. Aku tahu kau kuat, sama seperti ayahmu."

Laki-laki bersurai panjang itu memalingkan wajahnya dari orang yang tengah berdiri di tepi ranjangnya. Ia tak ingin Hiashi tahu kalau dirinya tengah menahan untuk tidak menangis saat itu juga. Ayahnya, sekuat apapun, ia tetap meninggalkannya karena penyakit yang di deritanya. Dan kini, penyakit itu juga menyerangnya. Penyakit sialan itu, menyerang Neji, membuat laki-laki itu seolah tak berguna lagi.

"Kau tidak mengerti," ujar Neji sedikit bergetar, Hiashi bisa mendengar kalimat Neji yang bergetar, entah kenapa membuat dadanya terasa sakit. Bagaimanapun Neji, ia tetaplah seseorang yang sudah dianggap anaknya sendiri, Hiashi yang merawatnya sampai ia dewasa. Hiashi tak berani membayangkan hal buruk yang suatu saat mungkin saja terjadi pada Neji. "Selama ini aku selalu membuatmu susah, tak ada yang bisa kulakukan selain menjadi seseorang yang kuat dihadapan Hanabi dan juga…, Hinata." Neji tercekat, air mulai menggenangi kedua matanya. "Kalau mereka tahu, aku sakit, aku…, aku yang seharusnya melindungi mereka justru akan dilindungi oleh mereka. Dan itu akan semakin membuatmu susah. Aku hanya tidak ingin dianggap lemah."

"Kau salah, Hinata dan Hanabi takkan pernah menganggapmu lemah, karena mereka tahu kau cukup kuat. Buktinya kau selalu melindungi me –"

"Aku tidak kuat," Neji menyela, Hiashi menghembuskan nafasnya yang terasa berat. Ia mencoba mendengar kambali penuturan Neji. "Aku sama sekali tidak kuat. Aku…, aku yang selalu dihantui rasa takut…, bukan karena penyakitku, tapi karena…, karena aku takut Hinata terluka ketika mengetahuinya!"

Hiashi membelalakkan kedua matanya. Astaga, apakah ia tak salah dengar? Jangan-jangan Neji… "Kau menyukai Hinata?"

"Lebih dari itu," jawab Neji parau. Lagi-lagi Hiashi dikejutkan oleh penuturan laki-laki bersurai panjang yang terbaring dihadapannya.

"Neji kau tidak boleh –"

"Aku tahu," Neji kembali menyela. "Aku tidak boleh menyimpan rasa terhadap adikku sendiri, sekalipun ia bukan adik kandungku. Aku sudah mencoba menghapusnya, tapi tak pernah berhasil. Jadi, aku membiarkan rasa itu hidup sesukanya, karena aku tahu pada akhirnya rasa itu akan ikut mati ketika aku mati nanti." Tambah Neji yang semakin membuat dada Hiashi terasa nyeri.

o-o-o-o-o

"Maaf Hinata,"

Gadis cantik bersurai panjang itu hanya menangis sesenggukan disamping gadis berambut coklat disampingnya.

"Seharusnya, aku memberitahumu perihal penyakit Neji, tapi dia melarangku, dan aku tak bisa berbuat apapun selain menuruti kata-katanya." Ujar Tenten sambil mengelus-ngelus punggung Hinata.

"B-bagaimana kau…, kau bisa tahu kalau –"

"Aku melihatnya meringis kesakitan sambil memegangi dadanya dengan kedua tangannya." Tenten menyela, gadis tomboy itu menengadah menatap langit sambil memutar ulang kejadian waktu itu dalam kepalanya. "Lucu sekali, waktu itu aku berniat mengikutinya karena penasaran dengan Neji yang selalu bersikap acuh padaku. Dan aku melihat Hanabi yang tengah dipojokkan oleh teman-temannya, sekilas aku melihat salah satu temannya mengguyur Hanabi dengan air dalam botol. Karena jarak yang cukup jauh, Hanabi tak menyadari kehadiran Neji dan aku yang tengah bersembunyi. Dan aku tak menyangka Neji hanya diam saja melihat Hanabi yang di _bully_. Baru saja aku hendak keluar dari persembunyian, aku melihat Neji jatuh tersungkur sambil memegangi dadanya.

Akhirnya aku benar-benar keluar dari persembunyianku dan menghampiri Neji yang benar-benar terlihat sakit. Wajahnya pucat dan tak lama setelah itu, Neji tak sadarkan diri." Tenten menghela nafas dan menghembuskannya, lalu ia memandang Hinata yang tengah memandangnya dengan tatapan tidak percaya. "Aku membawa Neji kerumahku, ibuku seorang dokter, jadi dia tahu apa yang Neji derita. Kakakmu itu, dia sakit jantung."

"_N-nii-san…,_" gumam Hinata sambil tak hentinya mengeluarkan air mata. Laki-laki yang selama ini terlihat kuat didepannya ternyata sangat rapuh.

"Dan ketika aku pergi keluar untuk mengambil obat, Neji pergi. Saat aku kembali, Neji sudah pergi, aku menemukan jendela kamar yang terbuka." Lanjut Tenten, matanya menerawang. Bagaimana dirinya yang selama ini menganggap remeh laki-laki, menganggap semua laki-laki lemah, akhirnya jatuh cinta pada laki-laki yang ternyata jauh lebih lemah, lebih rapuh. Dan disaat Tenten pertama kalinya merasakan jatuh cinta, ia juga harus merasakan sakit hati, merasakan seperti ada luka dalam dadanya ketika akhirnya ia tahu bahwa Neji menyimpan rasa pada adik Neji sendiri, pada Hinata, pada gadis yang kini menangisi Neji disampingnya. Tenten buru-buru menghapus air mata yang seenaknya mengalir dipipi putihnya, ia tak ingin Hinata tahu bahwa dirinya menangis.

Melihat kondisi Hinata yang sendari tadi hanya menangis membuat Tenten menundukkan kepalanya. Ia tak ingin ketika melihat bulir kristal itu mengalir di pipi Hinata membuatnya melakukan hal yang sama. Menangis seperti Hinata.

"Kau tahu, Hinata? Walau bagaimanapun, Neji adalah orang yang kuat. Kau tak ingin kakakmu itu semakin sedih melihatmu menangisinya, bukan? Hinata…, tersenyumlah dihadapan Neji, jadikan dirimu kekuatan untuk Neji. Kaulah satu-satunya orang yang tak ingin dibuat Neji terluka, ia benar-benar…," Tenten tercekat, "Neji benar-benar menyayangimu." Kata Tenten akhirnya, entah kenapa Tenten tak kuasa jika harus mengatakan bahwa Neji lebih dari menyayangi Hinata. Hatinya masih menolak untuk mengakui bahwa Neji mencintai Hinata.

o-o-o-o-o

"Ayah,"

Hiashi yang tengah menunduk didepan ruang tempat Neji dirawat menoleh ke arah suara yang sepertinya sedang memanggilnya. Benar, Hinata tengah melangkah menuju tempat Hiashi duduk dan menunduk.

"Dia sedang tidur," kata Hiashi seolah dapat membaca apa yang hendak Hinata tanya. "Pagi tadi, Neji sudah siuman. Ia menanyakanmu, Hinata." Tambah Hiashi, Hinata memandang ke arah ayahnya. Seperti ada beban dalam raut wajah ayahnya. Hinata berpikir, mungkin dikarenakan Neji yang sakit. Hinata tidak tahu, kalau yang menjadi beban ayahnya selain mengetahui penyakit Neji, adalah mengetahui bahwa laki-laki bersurai panjang itu menyimpan rasa terhadap anak sulungnya, terhadap Hinata.

Hinata, setelah mendengar penuturan dari Tenten, ia berusaha untuk terlihat kuat dihadapan Neji, gadis yang memiliki jenis mata sewarna mutiara yang sama dengan Neji itu bertekad untuk menjadi sumber kekuatan Neji.

"Kau baru saja pulang sekolah, lebih baik kau beristirahat dirumah. Kembalilah pukul tujuh malam bersama adikmu." Ujar Hiashi. Hinata tak bisa menolak, ia menuruti perintah ayahnya.

.

.

.

"_Onee-chan_, ternyata Neji-_nii_ masih terlelap." Kata Hanabi ketika melihat Neji terbaring dengan mata yang terpejam.

"I-iya, sebaiknya kita menunggu diluar." Usul Hinata, adik perempuannya itu menuruti kata-kata Hinata. Kakak sulung Hanabi itu menutup kembali pintu kamar dimana Neji dirawat. Ia melihat ayahnya sedang yang duduk entah memandang apa.

Hinata ikut duduk disamping ayahnya diikuti Hanabi yang duduk disampingnya.

"Ayah pasti lelah, sebaiknya ayah pulang saja. Biar aku yang menjaga _Nii-san_, lagipula besok sekolahku libur." Tutur Hinata, Hiashi menoleh ke arah Hinata. "Tidak apa-apa ayah," tambah Hinata seolah mengetahui apa yang dipikirkan ayahnya.

"Iya ayah, tidak apa-apa. Biar aku dan _onee-chan_ saja yang menjaga Neji-_nii_." Hanabi menyetujui saran kakaknya.

"Tidak boleh, besok pagi kau ada jadwal les bahasa Inggris, sebaiknya kau ikut pulang dengan ayah." kata Hiashi pada Hanabi. Hanabi mengerucutkan bibirnya seperti anak kecil. Tapi, ia tak membantah mengingat ayahnya adalah sosok yang tidak mau dibantah.

Hiashi berdiri dari duduknya diikuti oleh Hanabi.

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik, _onee-chan_!" seru Hanabi sambil ikut melangkah meninggalkan Hinata bersama ayahnya. "Baru juga sampai sudah disuruh pulang lagi." Gerutu Hanabi dikejauhan, tapi telinga Hinata masih bisa mendengarnya. Gadis cantik bersurai panjang itu tersenyum melihat tingkah adiknya.

Hinata memutuskan untuk menjaga Neji didalam ruangan, ia duduk dikursi disamping ranjang Neji. Hinata ingin sekali menangis melihat keadaan Neji yang terbaring tak berdaya dihadapannya. Tapi, ia tak boleh memperlihatkan air matanya didepan laki-laki itu. Tak lama setelah itu, akhirnya Hinata memejamkan kedua matanya. Ia tertidur dengan kepala bersandar pada ranjang yang ditiduri oleh laki-laki bersurai panjang itu.

o-o-o-o-o

Neji mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, perlahan kedua matanya terbuka dan melihat dengan jelas sosok cantik yang tengah lelap disampingnya. Dengan susah payah, Neji mengarahkan tangannya yang tidak di infus ke arah surai panjang milik Hinata. Kemudian, ia mengusap-ngusap kepala Hinata dengan lembut.

Hinata yang belum benar-benar tertidur membuka matanya ketika merasakan ada tangan besar yang mengelus kepalanya. Dan kedua orang pemilik mata sewarna mutiara itu berpandangan sejenak. Hinata bisa melihat sudut bibir Neji yang sedikit terangkat. Laki-laki itu tersenyum ke arah gadis yang masih menelungkupkan kedua tangannya dengan kepala bersandar diantara telungkupan tangannya tersebut, Neji tersenyum seolah tak pernah terjadi apa-apa, seolah ia tak mengalami sakit apapun selama ini.

Gadis cantik itu bersusah payah untuk tidak menangis dihadapan Neji yang tengah tersenyum hangat padanya. Hinata tak mau membuat laki-laki yang tengah menatapnya itu memudarkan senyumannya ketika melihat air mata dipipi Hinata. Dimata Hinata, Neji sangat terlihat kuat, ia tersenyum padahal dirinya sendiri tengah sakit. Berbeda dengan Hinata, ia justru tak sanggup menyunggingkan sedikitpun senyumnya pada Neji. Ia sangat takut ketika ia tersenyum, air mata malah terjatuh. Jadi, ia membiarkan dirinya tetap diam sambil tetap menatap kedua mata Neji.

Laki-laki yang terbaring itu tak menghentikan aktivitasnya mengusap rambut Hinata. Seolah jika ia menghentikannya, ia akan kehilangan kesempatan itu, kesempatan mengusap rambut gadis yang selama ini mengisi hatinya.

"Tidurlah," kata Neji memecah keheningan.

"A-aku masih ingin seperti ini," ujar Hinata, gadis cantik itu tersenyum. Dimata Neji, senyuman itu bukan seperti senyuman bahagia, melainkan senyuman kepedihan yang mau tak mau membuat dadanya terasa sakit.

"Kau merindukanku?"

"Ya,"

"Pandangi aku sesukamu, selagi aku masih dihadapanmu."

Mendengar itu membuat hati Hinata seperti teriris-iris. Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika orang yang kau sayangi mengatakan itu seolah ia akan meninggalkanmu besok? Menangis. Akhirnya Hinata tak sanggup lagi untuk tidak menumpahkan air mata yang sendari tadi ditahannya. Melihat Hinata menangis membuat Neji terbangun dari posisi tidurnya, laki-laki bersurai panjang itu mengelus pipi Hinata, mencoba menghapus air mata gadis itu. Entah kenapa melihat Hinata tak henti mengeluarkan bulir kristal dari mata indahnya itu membuat dada Neji semakin terasa sesak, terasa semakin sakit.

Neji tetap mencoba tersenyum. "Jika aku memberimu bunga dan pedang, mana yang pertama kau ambil?" tanya Neji, dari caranya berbicara, Hinata tahu Neji juga bersusah payah untuk tidak menangis didepannya.

"B-bunga,"

"Aku mencintaimu," tutur Neji membuat Hinata membelalakkan kedua matanya. Ia tak menyangka kalau Neji akan mengatakan itu jika ia berkata lebih dulu mengambil bunga daripada pedang. Lalu, apa maksud dari pedang?

"Ne-neji," mendengar Hinata memanggil namanya membuat Neji merasa sejuk, biasanya gadis itu memanggilnya '_nii-san_'.

"Tapi, kau adikku. Aku adalah orang yang ayahmu anggap sebagai kakak laki-lakimu." Lanjut Neji, air mata Hinata semakin deras. "Dan aku adalah orang yang mungkin takkan bertahan lama disini. Dulu…, rasanya sangat tidak sabar untuk segera menemui ayah dan ibuku. Pasti menyenangkan."

"H-hentikan!" Hinata sudah tidak tahan dengan penuturan Neji yang menyakitkan. Neji menggeleng kepalanya sekilas.

"Aku tidak bisa menghentikannya. Aku tetap ingin bicara selagi aku bisa." Tukas Neji. Hinata? Ia masih menangis. "Tuhan bisa menghentikanku kapan saja, tapi aku mencintaimu, Hinata. Rasaku itu takkan pernah bisa dihentikan…, seperti kata mendiang ayahku, aku harus melindungi orang yang kusayangi, meski dengan mempertaruhkan nyawaku sendiri. Dan aku akan melindungimu selagi aku masih disini, selagi aku belum lupa untuk bernafas."

"Kau akan terus bernafas, kau takkan berhenti!" Hinata mencoba menepis bayangan menakutkan yang bisa saja terjadi pada laki-laki dihadapannya.

"Sekalipun detak jantungku tak berhenti, semuanya takkan berguna. Karena kau tercipta sebagai sepupuku, sebagai adikku…, karena kau bukan untukku." Neji bisa merasakan kalau dadanya semakin sakit setelah mengatakan itu. Ia yakin, hal yang sama juga dialami Hinata. Gadis cantik itu juga pasti terluka.

Laki-laki bersurai panjang itu terus mengusap pipi Hinata yang masih belum menghentikan air matanya. Bagaimana cara supaya gadis berambut indigo itu menghentikan air matanya? Jika Neji tahu, ia akan melakukannya. Ia akan melakukan apapun untuk membuat Hinata menghentikan air matanya.

"Hinata, dengarkan aku…, sekalipun kelak aku tak lagi disisimu, aku tetap mencintaimu. Jangan pernah perlihatkan lagi air matamu setelah ini. Kau akan tetap hidup dan bahagia, karena itulah alasanku bertahan selama ini. Aku bertahan karena aku masih ingin melihatmu bahagia…, karena kekuatanku, kebahagiaanku, adalah dengan melihatmu bahagia." Tutur Neji seolah itu adalah kata-kata biasa, seolah tak ada beban dalam tiap kalimatnya.

Hinata menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya, tak ingin jika isakannya terdengar semakin keras. Tapi, lengan Neji menyingkirkan kedua tangan Hinata yang menutup mulutnya. Dan sedetik kemudian laki-laki bersurai panjang itu mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Hinata, mempersempit jarak diantara dirinya dan Hinata. Sampai celah diantara kedua wajah itu benar-benar tak ada ketika bibir Neji menempel lembut di bibir Hinata. Air mata Hinata langsung terhenti kala merasakan bibir Neji yang terasa dingin menempel di bibirnya.

Tak ada yang berani menghentikan itu, seolah mereka takut jika melepasnya mereka takkan pernah bisa merasakannya lagi. Neji tak peduli meski apa yang ia lakukan terasa salah. Ia tetap berusaha menyembunyikan rasa sakit di dadanya, di jantungnya. Ia akan tetap mencintai Hinata, sekalipun semua orang menganggap tindakannya salah. Sekalipun Hinata bukan untuknya kelak, tapi ia akan tetap mempertahankan perasaannya pada Hinata, karena dirinya hanya untuk Hinata. Selama sisa detak jantungnya, ia akan menyerahkan seluruh jiwa dan raganya untuk Hinata, bukan untuk orang lain. Hanya untuk gadis yang ia sayangi dan ia cintai yang ia lindungi dengan sisa nyawanya. Hanya untuk Hinata.

.

.

.

Selang beberapa hari, kondisi Neji semakin memburuk. Detak jantungnya semakin melemah. Dan Hyuuga Neji berada dalam daftar teratas pasien yang membutuhkan donor jantung.

Tak ada yang bisa Hiashi lakukan, selain membuat hatinya melapangkan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya pada Neji. Setelah malam saat Hinata menjaga Neji, akhir-akhir ini Hinata lebih sering meluangkan waktunya untuk bersama Neji. Hiashi merasa, anak sulungnya itu terlihat lebih kuat daripada dirinya.

"Ayah…, ada yang ingin kukatakan."

"Katakan saja, Hinata."

Dan Hiashi tak menyangka bahwa Hinata mengatakan hal yang sama sekali tak ingin di dengarnya. Membuat ayah dari dua anak itu semakin merasa berat pada beban yang dipikulnya.

o-o-o-o-o

"Hinata,"

Gadis bersurai panjang itu menoleh ke arah seseorang yang memanggil namanya. Laki-laki berambut kuning dengan warna mata _blue sapphire_ itu melangkah mendekat ke arahnya.

"Na-naruto-_kun_?"

Hinata memandang mata biru itu yang terlihat sayu. Dari cara Naruto memandangnya, Hinata tahu bahwa laki-laki itu sedang sedih. Entah apa yang membuatnya sedih, yang pasti Hinata tak mau Naruto sudah tahu kalau –

"Aku ingin bicara padamu," ujar Naruto.

"Bicaralah,"

"Hinata, aku…, aku menyukaimu, lebih dari itu, aku menyayangimu." Tutur Naruto membuat Hinata terdiam tak mengerti. Apa maksudnya Naruto mengatakan itu disaat Neji tengah berada antara hidup dan mati?

"…"

"Aku ingin kau bersamaku."

Kalau dulu, mungkin Hinata akan sangat senang menerima tawaran Naruto untuk bersama laki-laki itu. Bagaimana Hinata yang sangat mengagumi sosok seperti Naruto, penyemangat hidupnya. Tapi, sepertinya semua itu sudah tak lagi berlaku sekarang. Mengingat ada seseorang yang sudah menggantikan posisi Naruto dihati Hinata. Seseorang yang kini sangat membutuhkan semangat dari Hinata, membutuhkan kekuatan dari gadis itu.

"Na-naruto-_kun_, a-aku tidak bisa."

"Kau mencintai Neji?"

Hinata tersentak ketika Naruto mengatakan itu. Bagaimana ia bisa tahu?

"…"

"Jadi, benar kau mencintai Neji? Kakakmu sendiri?"

"Y-ya," jawab Hinata membuat Naruto membelalakkan kedua matanya. Berarti dugaan Tenten benar, Hinata memiliki rasa pada Neji.

"Hinata, mungkin saja perasaanmu itu hanya sementara. Mungkin kau merasa mencintai Neji karena kakakmu itu kini tengah berjuang melawan rasa sakitnya. Mungkin saja, kau tidak benar-benar mencintai Neji, mungkin kau hanya merasa iba."

"_Iie_," tukas Hinata cepat. "A-aku yakin aku mencintainya, aku…, aku sebenarnya sudah lama memiliki perasaan khusus padanya. Hanya saja, selama ini aku berusaha menutupinya. Aku…, aku tak ingin membuat Neji terluka mendengar pengakuan dariku."

"…"

"T-tapi, ternyata Neji juga memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku. Aku mencintainya, dan dia juga mencintaiku. Dia…, dia akan melindungiku meski dengan mempertaruhkan nyawanya sendiri, dan aku…, aku juga akan melakukan hal yang sama." Hinata tercekat, ia menelan ludahnya yang terasa pahit kala mengingat kenyataan yang pahit. "Kita, aku dan Neji saling mencintai, meski itu berarti aku…, aku harus berhadapan dengan ayahku sendiri."

"Hinata…,"

"Kumohon Naruto-_kun_, jangan mencoba menghentikanku. Jangan pernah."

Kini Naruto yakin, bahwa Hinata memang benar-benar mencintai Neji. Ia takkan lagi mencoba menghentikan Hinata, karena ia yakin, Hinata akan bahagia dengan apa yang kini menjadi pilihannya, Hinata akan bahagia dengan caranya sendiri.

o-o-o-o-o

Hinata tengah berdiri di ambang pintu, memandang seseorang yang kini terbaring di ranjangnya. Hyuuga Neji, selemah apapun ia saat ini, Hinata masih bisa melihat kekuatan dari sorot matanya, dari bibir tipisnya yang melengkungkan sebuah senyuman pada Hinata. Gadis cantik itu yakin, dengan mengerahkan segenap jiwanya pada Neji akan membuat laki-laki itu bertahan, akan membuat laki-laki itu bahagia.

Seorang dokter datang menghampiri Neji, memeriksa beberapa bagian tubuh laki-laki itu. Kemudian dokter itu tersenyum samar pada Neji.

"Besok persiapkan dirimu, kau akan menerima transplantasi jantung baru."

Mendengar penuturan sang dokter, membuat laki-laki bersurai panjang itu semakin mengembangkan senyumnya. Melihat itu, Hinata menangis, ia teramat terharu. Memandang Neji yang tersenyum bahagia membuat hatinya merasa lega, membuatnya ikut bahagia.

Hinata sangat merasa yakin sekarang, pilihannya untuk mencintai kakaknya sendiri itu tidak salah. Sekarang ia hanya tinggal memanjatkan do'a kepada sang pencipta, semoga operasi transplantasi jantung Neji besok berhasil.

Gadis cantik itu tersenyum ke arah Neji setelah dokter yang datang tadi sudah pergi. Perlahan, Hinata melangkahkan kakinya mendekati ranjang Neji.

"Kau mendengarnya Hinata?"

"Ya, aku mendengarnya." balas Hinata. "Kau akan menjalani operasi transplantasi jantung besok, kau akan tetap hidup, kau akan bertahan. Dan setelah itu, aku…, aku akan menjadi milikmu."

"Hinata, kau…,"

"A-aku sudah berhadapan dengan ayahku, ia sudah memperbolehkanku." Tutur Hinata, gadis cantik itu tersenyum hangat membuat Neji ikut tersenyum. "Jangan sia-siakan usahaku." Lanjutnya.

"Takkan pernah."

"Aku…, aku ada urusan sebentar, tidurlah."

"Ya,"

Sebelum meninggalkan ruangan Neji, Hinata menggenggam erat tangan laki-laki itu. Gadis bermata sewarna mutiara itu tersenyum sekilas lalu melangkah meninggalkan ruangan Neji. Ia berhenti sejenak di ambang pintu.

"_Sayoonara_, Neji-_kun_."

Lalu gadis bersurai panjang itu benar-benar meninggalkan ruangan Neji.

.

.

.

Acara pemakaman itu berlangsung memilukan, membuat siapa saja yang datang menangis sesenggukkan. Bahkan Hiashi Hyuuga, yang sangat jarang memperlihatkan air matanya ikut menangis. Saudara kembar mendiang Hizashi itu belum rela melepaskan seseorang yang amat disayanginya.

Langit pun mengesampingkan egonya, langit yang biasa menghadirkan cuaca panas itu kini ikut menangis menghantarkan kepergian_nya_, kala mentari tak sanggup melihat pemandangan dibawahnya dengan menyembunyikan dirinya diantara awan _colomunimbus_. Gerimis tak menjadikan alasan untuk Hiashi meninggalkan gundukan tanah yang masih basah itu. Biarlah tangisan dunia membasahi sekujur tubuhnya, membasahi seluruh wilayah yang terkena air mata sang langit.

Semua yang datang juga membiarkan pakaian serba hitam itu basah. Membiarkan air mata mereka meleleh bersama hujan.

Seluruh teman-teman_nya_ datang, ikut merasakan duka yang mendalam. Keluarga Hyuuga yang tersisa tiga orang itu tidak seluruhnya hadir dalam acara pemakaman. Hanya satu orang yang tidak hadir, seseorang yang memiliki surai panjang dan mata yang sewarna mutiara…

_**~ END ~**_

_**Author's Note :**_

_**^ Happy 1**__**st**__** Anniversary ^**_

_**04 Januari s/d 04 September**_

_**Masih shock saat tahu episode 614! Hyuuga Neji, salah satu karakter favoritku meninggal demi melindungi Hinata! *mewek* Om, Masashi, bisa nggak Neji-nya dihidupin lagi? T.T**_

_**Oh ya, ini adalah fict pertama NejixHinata yang aku dedikasikan untuk seseorang yang nan jauuuh disana, fict pertama juga yang bergenre angst. Jadi, maaf kalo angst-nya nggak kerasa, maklumi lah diriku yang masih pemula. Hehehe :p**_

_**Awalnya aku nggak yakin buat nge-publish fict ini, gimana ya, soalnya agak lebay gitu xD Tapi, karena emang dasar kepala batu, aku nekat publish dengan resiko bakal miskin reviews. Tak apalah, yang penting sudah berusaha T.T (Berusaha buat malu-maluin diri sendiri?)**_

_**Oh iya, fict ini terinspirasi dari lagu Aluto – Gomoji no Ito, walaupun bener-bener nggak tahu artinya apa dan emang nggak niat buat nyari tahu, jadi aku really-really nggak tahu lyrics lagunya cocok apa nggak sama fict Because I For You xD *timpuked***_

_**Sebelumnya, jangan dulu tinggalin halaman ini, karena aku dengan baik hati menyediakan epilogue xD (Baik hati?)**_

_**Buat para readers, jangan lupa reviews-nya ya :) reviews kalian adalah penyemangat bagiku. Nggak login juga nggak apa-apa, yang penting kalian ngasih kesan dan pesan pada fict-ku yang satu ini. Oh iya, maaf kalo terdapat banyak typo x( Buat yang udah mengerti soal EYD, bolehkan diriku minta reviews tentang cara penulisanku? Apakah masih banyak kesalahan?**_

_**Dan aku menghargai kalian yang lebih memilih menjadi silent readers, semoga lain kali kita bisa banyak mengobrol ya kalau kalian sudah meninggalkan gelar silent reader kalian (?). Ehehehe xD *ditimpuk sendal jepit***_

_**Yosh, daripada banyak cing-cong yang bisa-bisa diceburin ke walungan sama para readers lebih baik aku akhiri saja chit-chatnya :)**_

_**Kritik dan saran sangat membantu :)**_

_**Review? Review? Review?**_

_**Peluk cium,**_

_**~ Nona Kecil, KENzeira ~**_

.

.

.

#EPILOGUE

04 Januari 2012

21:12

Laki-laki bersurai panjang itu menyandarkan punggungnya ke sandaran kursi yang tengah di dudukinya, sesekali tangannya menggerak-gerakkan _mouse laptop_nya. Laki-laki itu membuka akun _yahoo!_ yang sudah dua bulan lebih tak dibukanya.

Neji menghela nafas dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Sangat banyak yang terjadi belakangan ini, hampir membuatnya frustasi, hampir membuatnya melakukan tindakan bunuh diri.

Laki-laki yang memiliki mata sewarna mutiara itu tersenyum samar kala mendapati banyak pesan yang belum dibuka dari teman-temannya. Salah satunya dari laki-laki yang dulu sempat tidak disukainya, Uzumaki Naruto.

Sabtu, 03 November

From : Uzumaki Naruto

To : Hyuuga Neji

Subject : Bagaimana kabarmu?

Hai, aku rasa kau sudah tahu apa yang terjadi jika kau sudah bisa membuka pesanku. Aku sudah mencegahnya, tapi aku gagal. Bagaimana kabarmu?

Selasa, 04 Januari

From : Hyuuga Neji

To : Uzumaki Naruto

Subject : Re: Bagaimana kabarmu?

Ya, aku benar-benar tak percaya aku masih bernafas sekarang. Aku baik-baik saja. Aku takkan lagi mencelakai diriku sendiri, aku sudah berjanji untuk menjaga diriku sebaik-baiknya. Menjaga jantung baruku, juga menjaga Hinata.

Neji terpekur memandang layar laptopnya, ada sesuatu yang terasa berat untuk membuka pesan berikutnya. Pesan dari seseorang yang sangat berarti dalam hidupnya. Dari Hinata. Akhirnya, laki-laki bersurai panjang itu membuka pesan dari Hinata. Sesuatu yang terasa sesak menjalari rongga dadanya kala membaca pesan dari gadis cantik yang selama ini dirindukannya.

Minggu, 28 Oktober

From : Hyuuga Hinata

To : Hyuuga Neji

Subject : Kau berhasil?

Cuaca diluar bagaimana? Apa yang harus kukatakan terlebih dahulu? Selamat pagi? Selamat siang? Selamat sore? Atau selamat malam?

_Selamat malam_, batin Neji. Lalu ia melanjutkan membaca.

Jangan paksa aku memanggilmu _nii-san,_ Neji-_kun_.

Bagaimana kabarmu? Pasti baik-baik saja, bukan? Aku yakin, ketika kau membuka pesanku berarti kau berhasil melewati operasi transplantasi jantungmu. Sudah pernah kukatakan, kau takkan berhenti. Dan sekarang semuanya sudah terbukti, kau takkan pernah mengalami yang namanya 'lupa bernafas', setidaknya untuk saat ini.

Hal apa yang terpikirkan olehmu ketika pertama kali mengetahui keputusanku? Aku harap hal itu bukanlah kesedihan atas penyesalanmu. Percayalah, kau tak perlu merasa menyesal dengan apa yang sudah menjadi keputusanku. Aku melakukan itu bukan karena iba, tapi karena rasa, rasa hangat yang kerap kali menjalari jiwa ketika aku bersamamu. Dan rasa itu yang menghendaki diriku untuk mengambil keputusan ini. Keputusan untuk memberhentikan fungsi organ dalam tubuhku dengan memberikan hidupku padamu, memberikan jantungku untuk mengambil alih tempat jantungmu.

Kau pernah berkata, kau akan melindungiku, orang yang kau sayangi dan kau cintai, meski harus mempertaruhkan nyawamu sendiri. Dan aku juga melakukannya padamu, meski dengan mengorbankan sisa hidupku. Kepergianku bukanlah sesuatu yang harus kau tangisi, karena aku yakin, ditempatku nanti aku akan tersenyum. Ya, aku akan tersenyum karena kepergianku ini terbayar dengan melihat senyumanmu sehari sebelum operasi itu dijalani. Tahukah dirimu, Neji? Senyumanmu itu sangat berpengaruh untukku.

Maaf, aku tak memberitahu padamu, karena aku yakin kau akan menolaknya.

Sekarang semuanya sudah terjadi ketika kau membaca pesanku ini, aku mengorbankan nyawaku untuk hidupmu. Karena aku mencintaimu meski kau tak pernah menanyakannya langsung padaku. Ya, aku sangat yakin, aku mencintaimu, sama seperti kau yang mencintaiku. Tapi, entah kenapa takdir begitu kejam. Kau dan aku dibiarkan saling mencinta, tapi sama sekali tak memiliki kesempatan untuk bersama. Bersama untuk menyatukan hati dengan hati, membuat kau dan aku menjadi kita. Hanya karena kau dan aku terlanjur menjadi saudara, karena aku adik dan kau kakak, karena takdir berkata kau bukan untukku dan aku bukan untukmu.

Tapi, aku mematahkan takdir itu. Ya…, aku mematahkannya. Sekarang, jantung yang berdetak dalam dirimu itu adalah jantungku. Bukankah itu artinya aku milikmu? Bukankah itu berarti aku adalah bagian darimu dan kau adalah bagian dariku?

Neji, bukan hanya dirimu yang ingin melihat seseorang yang disayangi bahagia, tapi aku juga. Berjanjilah padaku, kau akan terus tersenyum bahagia menjalani harimu. Seperti katamu, kebahagiaanmu adalah melihatku bahagia. Dan aku juga demikian. Bahagiakan dirimu, karena dengan cara itulah kau membahagiakanku.

Ketika kau menyia-nyiakan hidupmu, sama dengan kau menyia-nyiakan pengorbananku. Kau tak ingin aku menangis, bukan? Maka, jangan sesali keputusanku. Jangan terus tangisi kepergianku. Karena aku tidak benar-benar pergi, karena sekarang aku selalu bersamamu. Karena sekarang aku sangat dekat denganmu.

_Aishiteru…, sayoonara_.

Tersenyumlah, karena aku untukmu._ Because I for you._

o-o-o-o-o

_**~ Really FIN ~**_

29th of December 2012

Copyright © 2013


End file.
